Falso
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: El aire se escapa de tus pulmones, como, en una jugada cruel del destino, en una retorcida confesión antes de la muerte, te revelan lo que nunca quisiste escuchar. Falso. Eras falso. Fic paticipante en el reto #31 "Valar Morghulis" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


_Summary: _El aire se escapa de tus pulmones, como, en una jugada cruel del destino, en una retorcida confesión antes de la muerte, te revelan lo que nunca quisiste escuchar. Falso. Eras falso.

_A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece completamente a George R.R Martin._

_Este fic participa en el reto #31 "Valar Morghulis" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_-Tris Chase_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Rápidamente, ignoras la identidad de aquél ser que te ha apuñalado con una hoja emponzoñada. Tus ojos violetas analizan todo, pero de repente a tu alrededor todo se encuentra gris y borroso. Te han dicho lo que más temes y, aunque lo niegues, sabes en el interior que es verdad. Después de todo, ¿para qué mentirle a un muerto?

—Te sorprende, ¿no?—escuchas que dice esa voz, que ya pierde la total importancia para ti. No la reconoces. La oyes en tonos apagados y difícilmente comprendes lo que te expresa.

—N-no… no lo entiendo—logras articular. Tiene que ser un engaño. Has vivido toda tu corta vida con la creencia que eras Aegon Targaryen, hijo del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell de Dorne. Tienes su cabello y sus ojos, Jon Connington te lo recuerda cada vez que te ve, con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. Todos los que conocen tu verdadera identidad te expresaban que eras increíblemente parecido al príncipe. Fuiste educado como tal. No sabes si es tu imaginación, pero crees que esa persona que vino a darte tu fin esboza una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Se lo tengo que volver a repetir, _Su Majestad_?—dice, con la burla tiñendo su voz—Eres falso. ¿No sabías que los ojos violetas y el cabello rubio platinado son comunes en muchas partes al otro lado del Mar Angosto? ¿Creías que la princesa Elia sería tan mala madre que no se daría que su pequeño fue intercambiado, cuando fue ella la que se quedó a proteger a su hijo y no a Rhaenys?—sabes que ese ser sigue dando las razones que tú quisiste ocultar y negar durante años, pero tus oídos ya no escuchan más. Aquí estás, muriendo, con un asesino que te revela tu verdadera identidad.

Pero no puede ser cierto, te repites, con una vaga esperanza de que realmente seas el heredero Targaryen. Un dragón. Si fueras falso Jon Connington lo sabría. Si fueras falso la Compañía Dorada no se hubiera unido a ti. Si fueras falso no te habrían educado como lo hicieron. No eres un niño sin nombre jugando a ser un príncipe, con padres sin identidad. Un desconocido que nunca alcanzó su verdadera identidad. Eras Aegon VI Targaryen. Pero hasta tu afirmación te suena vacía, una simple mentira que cualquier persona en Poniente y el Mar Angosto descubriría. Eras un impostor.

Notas cómo tus ojos se desenfocan, tu corazón empieza a latir más lento y el veneno recorre tus venas. Era una jugada cruel del destino. Tú eras el que tenía que llegar al Trono de Hierro. Tú eras el heredero. Pero algo, como un último pensamiento, se prende como fuego en tu mente, sin saber si es bueno o malo. _El dragón de tela. Exterminadora de mentiras._

Las manos asesinas que provocaron tu muerte pierden importancia para ti. En una retorcida confesión antes de la muerte, te han dicho lo que has temido durante todas las noches, el miedo que te ha acosado durante toda tu vida.

Sientes el regocijo y el placer salir de aquél ser al realizar su cometido satisfactoriamente, aunque no sabes si es tu mente delirante al borde de la muerte. Eras falso. Eso es todo lo que eras. Falso.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

—Un impostor—susurra un hombre desconocido en la posada, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, miembro de la Compañía Dorada—Dejamos Myr y Lys por un impostor con aires de Targaryen.—le dice a los demás hombres, apiñados a su alrededor, mientras el narrador escupe al suelo. Los otros soltaron gruñidos y quejas.

—Dicen que Connington se volvió loco cuando vio la nota y el cuerpo inerte del chico—comentó un hombre rubio, llevándose el vaso de un líquido cualquiera a la boca—también las malas lenguas susurran por ahí que todo fue plan de la Araña—dijo, ganándose las risas y burlas de los demás hombres.

— ¡La Araña! ¡Por supuesto!—se burló un castaño de ojos dorados—ese viejo se está pudriendo en Desembarco del Rey con todo lo que sucede con la Lannister esa. Además, por el sur dicen que los krakens están avanzando hacia El Dominio, El Rejo y Antigua—apuntó, provocando más risas y burlas.

— ¡Los Greyjoy! ¡Claro!—gritó un pelinegro con orbes azules—más a mí me preocupa el Invierno. Además, hablan por ahí que Stannis Baratheon recuperó Bastión de Tormentas—el hombre que empezó la charla hizo un gesto de despreocupación cuando mencionó al hermano de uno de los difuntos reyes. El castaño tembló un poco.

—Y también dicen que El Muro fue atacado por salvajes. Que ahora pasaron a Poniente. Y que Los Otros vienen—murmuró suavemente, como, si tan sólo los nombrara, aparecieran. El hombre rubio chasqueó la lengua, enojado.

—Son puras boberías. Ya sabes cómo son los de la Guardia—hizo una pausa para beber un trago y mostrar su opinión respecto al Norte—a mí me preocupa más el asunto del impostor. ¿Qué iremos a hacer? Era falso. Pero yo juraría frente a los dioses que era verdadero.

Los hombres sopesaron la idea. Pero luego gruñeron y se centraron en tomar sus cervezas, ignorantes de los problemas que vendrían de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, Aegon era la carta maestra de Varys. Y era falso.

El rumor del viento con la nieve azotando los árboles se llevó el misterio del falso Aegon VI Targaryen y lo enterró muy profundo debajo de la tierra, donde nadie se interesaría por él. Después de todo, ¿para qué preocuparse por un muerto sin identidad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Después de tanto oír acerca de este personaje y todos los misterios que enmarca, decidí hacer mi participación en el reto con él. Y como el reto decía "y expresa las consecuencias que traerá para Poniente de alguna manera" se me ocurrió hacerlo con algunos hombres de la Compañía Dorada en una posada cualquiera. No hay mejor manera de compartir los chismes. Pueden imaginar a quién sea que ustedes crean que será el asesino._

_Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_-Tris_


End file.
